epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Faerie Friend
Overview There’s a secret that only children, fair maidens, & those pure of heart know. All those times when you feel like you’re being watched even though you’re entirely alone? When you awaken to find the floors mopped & the dishes washed? Or the laundry spilt & the milk spoiled? Those are visitations of prankster fairies. You are a faerie friend. You know where to look to find the elusive sprites & pixies. You know the favorite treats of the atomies. You can play jigs so jolly the brownies can’t help but leap about, & dirges so mournful you set the dryads aweeping. You've even lain hidden in the underbrush & spied on the faerie royalty as they promenaded through the twilit woods. You know all their favorite foods, songs, & dances, allowing you to spend your day frolicking in the woods with your faerie friends far away from the pressures, fumes, & grime of the city. How old were you when you saw your first faerie? Was the sprite playing a trick? Did you join in the fun, or did you chastise the naughty nixie? Did the faeries steal something from you, leading you on a merry chase through the midnight woods? What kind of faeries do you enjoy the most? The nurturing, dryads? The beautiful sea nymphs? The playful pucks? What faerie secrets do you know? Can you get into the Feywild? What’s the most valuable present you ever got from a fairy? Does that gift mean you owe the fairies a boon? Do they own you any favors? What did you do to earn that boon? Would you use that favor to save an ally’s life? Are you saving it for your own, selfish reasons? Is there any danger of you “getting too old” to see fairies? Why haven’t you “outgrown” fairies like normal people do? * Skill Proficiencies: Nature, Performance * Tool Proficiencies: One musical instrument of your choice * Languages: Sylvan * Equipment: One musical instrument; a gift from the Fey (a backwards music box / a pouch of pixie dust / an unwilting winter rose); a cap / coat / gown sewn of autumn leaves & acorn caps; a set of common clothes; & a pouch with 15 gp FEATURE: PURE OF HEART The sprites, pixies, & atomies you so love are shy, flighty creatures who are extremely sensitive to dark emotions. Whether violence, hatred, or jealousy, the fairies dart off & disappear into the woods at the first sign of any sort of negativity. You, however, have no trouble joining the faerie festivities. Being free of malice, you can dance, sing, & frolic with the pixies to your heart’s content. They accept you as one of their own. You can find fairies almost anywhere. As long as the place is not filled with iron or too “civilized,” you can find a faerie hiding about the place. It might be invisible pixies attending the dust bunnies under the bed. You might meet the tooth fairy on one of her nightly visits. And, of course, you can always find faeries amongst the faerie rings deep in the woods. The fairies are always at least friendly towards you, if not your friends. By singing a sweet song, maybe a gift of honey & milk, or the promise of a future favor, you can often convince a fairy to aid you, such as by delivering a message, bringing you fresh water, or with other favors at the DM’s discretion. SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS Faeries don’t reveal themselves to just anyone, much less spend enough time with them to make friends. It takes a person with a profound sense of childlike wonder to befriend the sprites. Faeries flock to innocence like bees to honey. On the other hand, there are times when being childish isn’t always a good thing. Faerie friends can be bratty, shy with anyone over 5 inches (12 cm) tall, &/or dangerously irresponsible. After all, when you have a cloud of crazy friends waiting in the woods with cakes & honeydew, it’s hard to makes yourself concentrate on responsibilities like digging a latrine. d8 Personality Trait d6 Ideal d6 Bond d6 Flaw Kategorie:Hintergrund